Finding out the Truth
by Tam4ever
Summary: Sadie and Katie have spent their whole lives wondering who their real parents are. When they get the chance to find out the truth, will they be able to face it together, or will they crumble?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, 3rd fanfic, but not sure where I'm going with the Test! need ideas! Enjoy!**

"Hey Katie, over here!" Katie feebly threw the ball to Sadie, who quickly shot it into the goal.  
"AND SHE SCORES!" Katie cried out, in triumph. The friends laughed their way inside, and Katie stood in the channging rooms, while Sadie got changed.  
"Ugh! Why does our uniform have to be made up of the most disgusting clothes?" Katie groaned. Sadie shook her head. She pointed to her baggy jeans, against school rules, and her rolled up jumper sleeves. Then down to her customised boots, again, against school rules.  
"Okay, okay, I get your point. But I can't dress that much like a boy! I'm joking. Mum made me wear the skirt. She doesn't make you though" Katie put an angry face on.  
"Oh trust me she does! She argues with me every day, but there is NO WAY I'm dressing in a skirt!" Sadie replied, laughing.  
The girls walked out of the changing rooms, sadie with her usual don't-care manner about her, and Katie with her sensible air surrounding her.  
"Hurry up you two! Your late to your next lesson!" Mr Ruane laughed at the twins.  
"Of course Sir, Sadie just took soo long getting changed, and I'm too nice to leave her." Joked Katie about her twin sister. Sadie punched katie back, jokily.  
"Lucky I have you two next then. Hurry UP!" Sadie laughed at their teacher. Katie quicked her pace, so she was just ahead of the young, brown haired teacher. Sadie, if anything, slowed down. Katie gestered at her to hurry up, but Sadie took no notice.  
"Right everyone, thank you Katie sit down please, get your books out and you'll begin by answering the questions that I've written up on the white board." Mr Ruane said, as he logged onto his laptop, and he opened the register.

Just outside the classroom, Sadie was sat on the floor. She was staring into space.  
"I wonder who my real parents are," Sadie thought to herself, "I've called them Mum and Dad since they fostered us, but they're not really are they? If they're not, who are? Why did they leave us?" Her thoughts were interrupted by Mr Ruane.  
"Sadie! What are you doing here?! Come inside now!" He shouted at her angrily.  
"Why didn't you come in straight away?" Sadie looked at him, blanky, as though she wasn't taking him in. Her vision blurred. She dropped suddenly to the floor.  
"SADIE!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Tam4eva123, helped me come up with this, and she stars as Katie! I am Sadie, for **  
**those of you who havent read The Test. Enjoy!**

"Ambulance please." Katie's worried voice was rare, and Sadie, as she came round,  
was proud of her sister.  
"Katie NO! I don't need an ambulance, I'm fine. I just collapsed that's all. I  
felt dizzy and I fell over! No biggy, okay?" Sadie got up off the floor, and  
shoved back the pupils surrounding her.  
"Hey calm down! You're staying here, even if you won't go to hospital. Go to the  
office please. Now. Katie go with her." Mr Ruane firmly told the girls. They both  
did as he said, but Sadie hatched a plan as they walked.  
"You tell him you need the toilet, or something, and meet me behind the bike  
sheds. We'll go from there. Promise?" If either of them promised something,  
neither girl would break it.  
"Okay, I promise."  
Sadie walked into the office, still with the body language that showed she didn't  
care about a thing, even though she'd just collapsed. She told the receptionist  
why she was there, and the middle age lady stopped painting her nails, and began  
typing madly on a keyboard. She pointed to a door which had a red cross on it,  
like St George's Flag.  
She walked in and slumped down onto a leather bed. A another girl was sitting  
there.  
"Oh. Sadie." The girl said, nastily.  
"Oh Arabella! How lucky I am, to have to endure such a fine afternoon, in the  
company of the Princess Almighty!" Sadie said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "  
I consider my self honoured to sit even close to the famous queen, of our whole  
school!" Sadie did a fake bow, mocking Arabella cruelly.  
"Oh you may be the class clown, but here there be no one to entertain. I wish I  
truly was sick now, so they would call my mother to take me back to my mansion!"  
Arabella turned her nose up at Sadie, who mocked her again!  
"You never learn, do you? You may laugh at my caring mother, but at least I have  
a mum! At least my mother didn't leave me at the first oppurtunity she got! Along  
with the father. Some parents are just disgraceful aren't they?"  
Sadie's face went red. She clicked her knuckles, and shoved Arabella, as well as  
kicking her, until she was on the floor.  
"OH HELP! She's attacking me!" Sadie heard the shuffles of the receptionist's  
feet, and she opened the window. As the door opened, Sadie waved at the surprised  
lady, who began shouting at her.  
"BYE!" Sadie jumped out of the window, and ran towards the bikesheds. Katie was there waiting.  
"Maybe we shouldn't do this Sadie. I mean, they are just trying to help you!"  
Sadie shook her head, and explained what had just happened with Arabella.  
"SADIE! What did you do that for, silly?" Sadie just laughed.  
"Come on! We need to go. We're going to find mum and dad."  
"They're gonna be at home right?" Katie was confused.  
"I mean mum and dad. Our real parents."

Sadie ran across a road. Katie stayed the pavement. The twins looked at each other, Sadie stood in the middle of the road, and her twin on the pavement.  
"Katie, come on!" Sadie called out.  
"No. this isn't a good idea! we'll never find them! Just come back!"  
A lorry came hurtling along the road, at 45mph. Katie screamed, and Sadie blacked out before she could take it in. Katie dived onto the road. The lorry didn't brake. It hit both girls at 45mph. And drove off.

The twins lay in the middle of the road.  
Both of them silent.  
Both of them still.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, what does everyone want to happen next? I've got a general idea but not sure...**

Sam and Tom walked out of the staffroom. They'd just been about to get changed into their scrubs, when the emergency phone rang. The couple raced for it. Sam got there first, but Tom pushed her gently out of the way and answered it.  
"Right... Okay... 2 doctors are on their way, ETA 5 minutes" Tom put the phone down, and ran to the staffroom followed by Sam. They got changed into green onesie's, and ran out towards the ambulances, calling out to Zoe as they did so.  
"We've been called out, two children vs a lorry" Zoe stared at the pair.  
"Okay well. Jamie, Robyn, Fletch, I want you on standby in resus. Look's like Sam and Tom will be the doctors.  
The three nurses got themselves ready for what could potentially be tragedies.

"Sam take the one on the right, I'll take the one on the left!" Tom called out as he carried a medibag and a spinal board out to the casualties. Sam got the same equipment out of the ambulance she'd been travelling in and ran towards Katie.  
"Hello my name is Sam, and I'm a doctor. I'm going to look after you." Sam stopped and stared at Katie's face. "You... you look like me." She called out to Tom and he ran over, while a paramedic got a collar on Sadie.  
"Wow, you two are similar. She looks exactly like my patient. Twins?" Sam nodded. She kept quiet though. Tom went back to treat Sadie, but Sam could only treat Katie with the basics. She was shaken up.  
"Sam, are you going to treat your patient or shall I do both?" Tom shouted over to Sam. She shook her head, and almost instantly became her usual self. On the outside.

**Sorry it's a short chapter but please read and review! Thanks**

**Sadie xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

"Unknown patient, hit by a lorry at approximately 40mph, k'od at scene hasn't woken up, possible fractured right arm and left leg, severe looking head injury, we stabalised her neck and back at the scene." Tom reported to Zoe. He looked her a look meaning 'I'm looking after her'. Zoe nodded and waited just outside the ED for Sam to arrive with the next patient. The ambulance arrived almost momenterily.  
Sam walked quickly through the ED, Zoe following her closely.  
'Strange. Both girls with almost the exact same injuries' Zoe thought to herself. When she asked Sam, she just shrugged. Sam was still shocked to see two girls who looked almost exactly the same as her. Could it mean... No, Sam shook the thought away.  
Zoe saw Sam looking shocked and scared, and told her as much.  
"Sam, i don't know what happened there, but take a break okay?" Sam tried to defend herself but Zoe just ignored her. She gave up and went to the staffroom. Sam got changed into her scrubs, and flopped down on the sofa, just as Tom walked in the room.  
"Hey Sam. That was pretty weird, those girls looking like you." Tom laughed as he sat down next to Sam and put his arm round her shoulder. Sam laughed weakly and unconvincingly.  
"You okay Sam? Your looking a bit..." Tom searched for the right word, "different" That wasn't it. Sam got up.  
"Listen Tom, I'm fine, just leave me alone." Sam began to storm out of the staffroom, but Tom caught her wrist.  
"Don't talk to me like that. Now, what's up?" Tom dragged her back over and onto the sofa. Fletch walked in.  
"Hey guys!" He frowned as he saw Tom squeezing Sam's wrist.  
"Mate, what you doing?" Tom loosened his grip, and smiled at them both.  
"Just playing Fletch, I'm not hurting her." The men laughed. Sam stayed silent.  
"Anyway Fletch, me and Sam need to discuss a patient, and I think it's kind of private." Fletch smiled and left the couple alone.  
"Tom, get off of me. I just need to think." Sam hissed.  
"About what Sam? I just want to help you." Tom said, hurt.  
"About us. Our relationship. Maybe it's not going to work." Tom stared at her. He dropped her wrist, which Sam brought up to her chest and cradled it.  
"We're fine," Tom said, "We've been good. I'm off the diazepam, we're happy. Where's this come from?" Tear brimmed in his eyelids but he blinked them back.  
"Tom, I just can't do this at the moment." She walked out of the room, and Tom stared at the doorway. Tess walked in, and asked Tom where Sam was, as Zoe was asking for her. Tom didn't reply.

Outside Zoe was smoking a cigarette. Sam walked out of the hospital and stood by Zoe.  
"Oh Sam, we've got a place in CT for your patient in... what was it... 20 minutes." Sam told Zoe that she wasn't her patient any more. She took the cigarette packet out of Zoe's hand, but it was empty.  
"I'm on my break, if anyone asks." Sam walked off, in the direction of the pub.  
Zoe thought Sam meant she just needed a bit of time off. Which Sam did need.  
But it was going to be more than a bit of time.

**I haven't had any ideas coming in yet, so please review! Enjoy!**

**Sadie xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello. I'm Dr Kent, but call me Tom. Can you tell me your name?" Tom asked Sadie  
as she slowly flickered her eyes open. Tom stared at her eyes. Just her eyes. it  
was like looking in a mirror.  
"My name is Sadie. I don't have a surname yet." Tom looked at her, puzzled.  
" I don't know who my parents are. I've been fostered since I was 3 months old,  
I've been in this home for... three and half years. With my twin sister, Katie.  
Why am I here by the way?" Sadie explained matter of factly. Tom then explained  
what had happened with the lorry.  
"What a twat! Oops sorry." Sadie said after Tom gave her a disapproving look.  
"Anyway, we need to get you up for a CT, and then x rays for your arm and leg.  
But we don't have a space for another hour, and as you don't seem to be in too  
much pain and you're not showing any severe symptoms, I think we can only bump  
you up for half an hour waiting time. But you did get hit by a lorry so you have  
to stay lying down and in the collar before you have had the all clear from the  
CT scan. Is there anyone you want me to call?" Sadie looked up at him, and shook  
her head. Tom opened his mouth to speak but Sadie got there first.  
"'Try not to shake your head'. That's what you were going to say wasn't it? I  
want to be an emergency paeds doctor when I'm older, also trained in emergency  
medicine." Tom laughed.  
"I'm guessing your no girly girl then? What does Katie want to be?" Sadie thought  
about the question.  
"I'm certainly no girly girl, I hate all that pink stuff. I'd much rather be on  
the footie pitch or the cricket grounds, than in a hair salon, or some weird nail  
parlour. I think she want's to be model or something." Tom looked hard at Sadie's  
face.  
'Sam did some modelling work before Afghanistan' Tom thought.  
"Well, you're lucky to have Katie. Or you could be dead by now. She saved your  
life, running in front of the lorry to get you out of the way."  
"How do you know that's what happened?" Sadie said, a little confused.  
"We could tell by the position of you both. And of course there was the  
witnesses."  
"How is Katie anyway?" Sadie asked worriedly. Tom shook his head.  
'How do I tell a patient's twin sister, that her twin may not survive?' Tom  
shouted in his head.  
"She's... stable" Tom lied.

**PLEASE R&R! Reviews are much appreciated! Thanks, Enjoy!**

**Sadie xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Tom walked out of Resus and looked around the ED for Sam.  
"Sam! Can I have a word?" Tom said to Sam, purpossfully. Sam shook her head.  
"Tom, I am busy with Mr Parkins over here, who has managed to get a copping saw  
stuck in his arm. I have no idea how!" Sam laughed but stopped when she saw Tom's  
stern face.  
"Sam, do I look like I care about a clumsy middle-aged man?" Tom asked  
sarcastically, " And anyway, it wasn't a question" Tom took her arm, but Sam  
pulled it out of his grip. Tom apologised but led her through to the Out of Order  
ladies room.  
"Sam, when we were an item, must have been about 12 years ago, when we were at  
Holby Uni, did we do anything we shouldn't have?" Tears glazed sam's eyeballs.  
"Tom. I did. You didn't." A single tear slid down her cheek, and dropped down.  
Tom held his hand out and caught it. Then he placed his hand on her shoulder.  
"Hey babes, what do you mean?" Tom was confused, and he didn't understand what  
she was saying.  
"I.. me and Fletch, we got carried away. I thought it was nothing but..." Sam  
trailed off as she was engulfed by a flashback.

_Tom was sitting at the table with Sam's coursework spread out in front of him. He _  
_wrote in one answer then put the pen down. Sam was in the toilet of her little _  
_university flat. Unknown to Tom, she was crying after getting some bad test _  
_results. _  
_She flushed the toilet and put the stick in the bin. She emerged with tears down _  
_her face. _  
_"Sammie what's up?" Tom asked, genuinly concerned for his girlfriend. "What's _  
_happened?" He shouted, as Sam went into their bedroom and started taking clothes _  
_out of the drawer and putting them into her suitcase. _  
_"Tom, I just have to go. I can't stay here anymore." Sam cried, as more tears _  
_fell from her eyes to her clothes._  
_"So you're gonna throw away your whole university education?" Tom shouted. _  
_Sam shook her head. Shutting her suitcase before hand, she walked out the door._

"Tom, that was when I was pregnant. I thought it was with Fletch. It could be, I  
don't know. I didn't want to do it with Fletch, it just happened." Sam was  
distraught.  
"So he raped you! Well, I'll be having words with him won't I!"  
"Tom please calm down! We were like 20 and 18, it doesn't matter now!" Tom felt  
like screaming.  
"DOESN'T MATTER?! He raped you, got you pregnant with twins! And that doesn't  
matter, NO, because Sam will handle it!"  
"He didn't rape me! I said fine! we were drunk!" Sam tried to explain, but this just made Tom more angry.  
"I'm having DNA tests done, and for now, we are over Sam." Tom stormed out.

**Sorry it's a really short one, I am trying to rush a bit, I have some really good ideas coming up!**

**Enjoy**

**Sadie xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

'Pull yourself together Sam! He's not worth it. Maybe he is the dad. But you need to do your job, sort out your life, and get your kids back." Sam shook herself, and wiped her cheeks. She put her head up high, and walked out into reception. Only to be pulled over by Fletch, but she tried to walk on.  
"What did you say to Tom?" Fletch said, meliciously. Sam had never seen him so angry.  
"Nothing. Please leave me alone." Sam hissed. Fletch stared at her as she stalked off.  
"Sam what's up?" Tess asked, worriedly. Sam just smiled weakly back, and busied herself with a patient.

Tom was with Sadie, who was next to Katie. He had hair from both girl's heads.  
"Thanks girls. I just need to run a few tests. I'll be back soon!" Tom said kindly to the twins, as he walked out of Resus. Sadie smiled, but Katie was still unconcious.  
Tom called the lab, and quietly asked for a DNA test, making sure no one else was about. But Jamie came up behind him and spoke up.  
"Who's the DNA test for? A patient?" Jamie said, with genuine curiosity. Tom's face turned dark, like a cloud had just come over it.  
"Does it affect you?" He snarled, "No, so back off!" Jamie apologised weakly, and went off.  
"Tom!" Damn, it was Tess. "Last week I saw you shouting at Robyn, now Jamie! If this carries on, I'm going to have to report you. Now take a break." Tess pointed to the staffroom, and she walked back to her patient, with the file she came to pick up.

Inside the staffroom, alone, Tom punched his locker. There was now a huge dent in the door of it. He had been to the lab with the hairs of the twins, as well as his own. He had been able to get them done within an hour as he worked in the hospital, so he was almost able to get the results.  
"Tom. I know about the tests. I didn't think you were actually going to get it done. Come and find me after you get the results." Sam had appeared in the doorway. but after she'd finished talking she walked off again. Tom stared at where she had just been stood. She had been in her own clothes, not uniform. She had a big sports bag on her shoulder. Tom was inclined to run after her, but he fought the urge. They were over now. Tom's iPhone 5 started to vibrate in his pocket. He slowly pulled it out and winced as he saw the lab's number on his screen. He answered.  
"Hello, Mr Kent, we have the results of the test. Would you like them now or would you prefer to come to the lab and get them from us?"  
"I think I'll come and get them from you."  
Tom hung up and walked out of the staffroom. He told Noel he had to get some test results from the lab, whilst he walk in that direction.  
Tom opened the door and stuck his head through. After asking for Dr Jennings, he took his head out again. Dr Jennings came out with an envelope. Handing it to Tom, he smiled and said:  
"I hope it's good news Dr Kent. Goodbye" And he walked back inside the lab.  
Tom stared the envelope. He walking back down to the ED, and told Noel he had to go home, as he felt sick. Noel believed him and went to tell Zoe.

As he got into his new Ferrari, Tom stared at the letter. He took in a deep breath, and opened it.  
His mouth dropped open as he tried to take in what he saw written on the paper.

**Thanks for all the reviews! :) enjoy! **

**Sadie xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

Tom sped off towards his flat. If he hurried, he might just catch Sam before she left. Why had he been so stupid? Tom was angrily cursing as he drove on.  
He pulled up outside a block of flats and got out. Waiting for the lift, Tom realised it didn't work and hadn't done for the last 3 years he'd lived there. he quickly ran up the stairs, to see Sam locking his door, a sports bag on each of her shoulders. Tom hugged her close. She looked up at him.  
"Your...the dad. Your the dad! Oh Tom! I love you!" Sam cried out happily. Tom's old nextdoor neighbour came out and angrily told them to leave the romance inside the flat. Tom just laughed at her.  
"Sorry Dorris. I just found out I'm a father!" Tom said cheerily to her. After a dirty look from the frail old lady, Tom turned back to Sam.  
"Sam we need to get back to the hospital. Tell the girls. And I assume we are back on?" Sam nodded back at him and kissed his pure lips. She dumped her bags back into the flat, and the couple drove to the hospital.

Katie lay on the bed. Her eyes flickered open. Sadie was stood next to her and as she saw Katie's eyes she called out.  
"She's opening her eyes!" Sadie cried, fighting back the tears. She never cried.  
At that moment Sam and Tom burst into resus. They walked over to the twins. They hugged Sadie close, while patting Katie.  
"Girls. We are you parents. Your real parents." Sadie squealed in delight. Katie smiled, as she didn't have much energy.  
"You'll move in soon, maybe in a few weeks, and then we'll all be a proper family." Sam said individual tears coming from her eyes.  
"I can't wait" Said the twins in unison.

**Sorry it's so short but hopefully they will be longer soon! Enjoy **  
**Sadie xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMFG I can't breathe after the Tam in tonight's ep. I'm not even joking, I physically can't breathe and I'm really scared. Still crying from the ep. SO MUCH TRAUMA! I feel sick and dizzy, I think I am hyperventilating and I seriously am freaking out!**  
**Enjoy!**

**6 months later**

Katie sat crying in her new bedroom. Sadie was slumped infront of her door, in the room across the hall. Katie's pink door opened and Tom walked in.  
"Woah! Katie what happened? Why are you crying?" Tom said, coming over and he sat on her bed. He patted her back, but Katie just cried. Tom kissed her cheek, then walked out of the room. He got Sam and she went to talk to Katie while he went into Sadie's room. Tom pushed on the door and Sadie was knocked out of the way. Her phone was knocked the floor and Tom walked in. Sadie sighed grumpily.  
"Hey sorry grumpy pumpy! Do you know what's up with Katie?" Tom said lifting Sadie up as if she was 3. She wiggled out of his arms and sat on her bed.  
"Yes I do." Sadie said in a grumpy tone.  
"Can you tell me?"  
"No. Katie said not to." said Sadie simply. Tom looked her and nodded. Then he looked at her room.  
"Wow! This is a mess! You've been in this room for what... almost 5 months now and how many time's have you tidied it?" Tom joked. Sadie just gave him 'that look'.  
"You might be my dad Tom, but your not the boss of me. It's my room." She said.  
"Hey. Your not usually like this. I know what it's like you know, being in care and then finding out the truth about your parents. Shall I tell you about my dad?" Tom said, just managing to clamber over Sadie's mess and sit next to her on the big double bed.  
Sadie looked up at her tall father. She nodded at him.  
"Yeah. I'd like to know about my grandad Tom."  
"Okay. Well I was adopted. I grew up knowing this. But I never really cared about who my parents were, or why they had me adopted. Until one day, I got a letter from my dad. My real dad. I didn't want to visit him, but Sam encouraged me. So I went. And then he told me why I was adopted. Then as I was leaving, Dixie and Jeff were just driving in. It turned out Peter was having a heart attack. I went in. And there was a whole prison riot and me, Jeff and Peter were all stuck inside. eventually we got out. When we got to hospital, he told why he was in prison. he killed a woman he was living with.  
You were fostered because" Tom was cut off.  
"because you and Sam couldn't be bothered to look after us." Sadie said finishing Tom's sentence.  
"NO! We were young and if we hadn't put you into care, then what kind of life would we have given you?! We wouldnt have any degree's! We love you both now and that's all that matters." Tom kissed his daughters scruffy french plait. Sadie smiled back at him  
"You look just like your mum you know! I don't know where Katie get's her girly side from! Love you" Tom stepped back over Sadie's clutter and left the room.

Sam came out of Katie's room with her daughter. She had brushed the 12 year old's hair and helped her with make up. Katie smiled up at her mum.  
"Love you mum "  
"I love you too Katie. What do you want to do now? Shopping or a movie? Whatever you want. This is Sam-Katie time!" Sam laughed.  
They decided on the cinema and then to go out for dinner. After leaving the house Tom went back up to Sadie's room. After knocking he opened the door. Sadie was stood up kicking a football against the wall.  
"Want to go up to the park and have a match? Your mum, sorry, Sam and Katie are out, so I'm all yours!"  
"I don't know. I don't feel that well. I might just stay in here." Tom looked worriedly at her. Sitting her down, he gave a her a thorough examination.  
"Well, I don't think it's very serious but stay in bed and I'll be back in a minute."  
Sadie lay in bed and waited for Tom.

Tom walked back up with iced water and some paracetamol tablets.  
He walked in to her bedroom to see Sadie on the floor, unconscious.


	10. Chapter 10

Tom scooped up his daughter and he ran out of the house, grabbing his phone on  
the way out. Sadie was put in the back of the car, before Tom got in the front  
seat. They drove to the hospital and Tom sprinted inside with Sadie in his arms.  
"Noel, this is Sadie Kent, she's 12 years old almost 13, she was found  
unconscious in her bedroom, her BP's been 110 over 90 throughout. I want Robyn,  
Tess and Zoe treating her. Tell them to come through to resus." Without waiting  
for a reply, Tom walked into resus and looked round for a free bed.  
"That one's free Tom." Jamie said pointing to Bay 3.  
"Thanks mate. Can you get Robyn for me please?" Tom asked as he gently placed  
Sadie down on the bed and getting her out of her blue checked top, so she was  
just wearing a vest top, and then putting a gown on her.  
Zoe, Tess and Robyn all walked in and washed their hands. They went over to Sadie  
and took over hooking her up to the monitors.  
"Tom, we've got this. Step back and tell us what happened." Zoe said sternly. Tom  
reluctently stepped back away from his daughter.  
"I don't know. I went into her room and she said she didn't feel well. so I  
checked her over, but it didn't seem too bad. I went downstairs to get her a  
drink and some paracetamol, but when I went back into her room, she was like  
this, on the floor."  
"Okay thanks Tom. Jamie can you take Tom to the relatives room please?"  
"No I know the way." Tom said blankly. He bit his thumb and walked to the  
relatives room.

When he got there, Tom got his phone out and phoned Sam. Then he realised she was  
in the cinema. Tom went to the cafe and bought himself lunch. He sat in the  
relatives room waiting for half an hour, before Tess came through to find him.  
"Tom she's fine. We're just trying to find out why she fainted but she's had a CT  
and it's all clear. She will just need to take a course of anti-biotics, but she  
can be discharged just now." Tess explained.  
"Sorry for wasting your time! I'll take her home right now." Tom said hurriedly,  
as he left the room and went to find Sadie.  
"Right you," said Tom, picking up his daughter, "We're going home now. But we're  
gonna phone Sam first."  
"Tom put me down, I can walk you know!" Sadie said grumpily. Tom laughed and put  
her down. Then they both walked outside. Tom got his phone out, as the pair sat  
down in Tom's car and he dialled Sam's number.  
"TOM! Tom I need you to pick us up now! It's Katie, she's not feeling well. I  
think it's serious."


	11. Chapter 11

"Sam it's nothing! I just had Sadie in the ED, when there's nothing wrong with her! So calm down and I'll come and take you both home. She can rest in bed, like Sadie's going to. They'll both be fine!" Tom hung up, then he began to drive him and Sadie to the cinema where Sam and Katie were watching the film.

"Hey you two! How was the film?" Tom said cheerily to Sam and Katie.  
"I don't feel well dad. I have a headache, and I feel dizzy, like I'm going to faint." Katie said, groaning slightly. Tom put the back of his hand on her forehead and it was only slightly hotter than usual.  
"Probably just a little bug. Let's get you home and in bed, then we'll see how you are in the morning. That sound okay?" Tom said patting Katie's shoulder lovingly. Katie nodded, but still looked unsure.  
"Head up chicken! Let's all go home." Tom said cheerily. They all got in the car, girls in the back, Sam and Tom in the front. Sam gave Tom a concerned look, but Tom just smiled back her.

As they arrived home, Katie quickly got out of the car and ran up into her room. Tom wasn't too worried, but Sam was deeply concerned.  
"Sadie can you go up to your room please? Thanks" Sam said kindly to her daughter and Sadie nodded. She slowly walked up the stairs, her head throbbing.  
"Tom, what are you doing?! Katie is clearly unwell and you can't see that? Why are you depriving her of medical care?! Do you want her to die?" Sam hissed at first but her voice grew louder.  
"I am being totally proffesional here Sam! I'm the paediatric specialist here! So shut up and listen to the expert. Seriously, she's fine! I just wasted about £3000 of NHS money on Sadie, when she was fine! Now let's leave it. Come here baby." Tom tried to put his arm on her broad shoulders but she shook him off.  
"Tom she's not fine! I don't care that you're a bloody paediatric specialist, at least I'm human!" Tom stared at her, confused. "I can tell when another human being is unwell! You obviously have a stupid inability to comprehend that!" Sam shouted. Tom stared at her, hurt, confused. He hesitated. Then he raised his hand.  
And struck Sam hard across her face.

**Please R&R! Love you all xxx  
Sadie xxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

Sam stood there staring into her boyfriend's eyes. She tenderly brought her hand  
up to feel her cheek. She winced as her fingers touched the cold, tender skin.  
Then both her hands shoved Tom's chest and he tried to grab her wrist.  
"Sam, sorry." Sam just looked at him, hurt and confused. She ran quickly and  
silently up the stairs. Leaning her head into each of the girls, she told them to  
get a bag ready. Then Sam went into her own bedroom and threw a variety of  
clothes into a suitcase, as well as her work clothes and underwear. She took the  
suitcase on to the landing, and waited for the girls. After waiting 20 minutes,  
Sam went to go and see what was taking them so long. As she went into Katie's  
room, she gasped. Her daughter was lying on the floor, unconscious and barely  
breathing. Sam didn't know what to do. She left Katie and ran through to Sadie's  
room. Sam's face went white with horror. Sadie was a deathly pale colour,sprawled  
out on her carpet. Tears came out of Sam's eyes, but she tried to fight them  
back. She called an ambulance and told them to be as quick as they could.  
"Ambulance please. It's my daughters. Yes both of my twin daughters are  
unconscious, both barely breathing. Sadie's pulse is extremely weak and she's  
tachycardic, but I haven't checked Katie. Please, I need the ambulance now!" Sam  
hung up and went to see Katie and take her bpm. Katie too was tachycardic with  
her pulse being extremely faint. Sam could barely feel the pulse but occasionally  
managed to catch snippets of heart beats, all of which were very fast. More tears  
made their way out of Sam's eyes, only this time, she couldn't fight them back.  
She hurt Tom coming up the stairs. He walked into the room with Sam, but he  
recieved a deadly stare.  
"You did this. I told you! I told you!" Sam shouted at him, "If you'd listened to  
me, they might actually have had a chance of survival! Look at them now! JUST GO!  
I don't want you anywhere near me, or my children!" Sam screamed through the  
fountain of tears that were pouring down her face. Tom stared at her. He raised  
his hand again and slapped her cheek.  
"DON'T EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Tom shouted at Sam. "You're lucky to  
have me!" Sam punched his stomach from where she was crouched on the floor.  
"LUCKY! You've hit me twice in one day! You've let my daughters almost die! I'm  
not lucky! You're lucky I haven't called the police!" Sam shouted and she left  
the room to see Sadie. She was still a deathly white colour and Sam picked her up  
and took her through to Katie's room. Tom was on the floor next to Katie, taking  
her pulse, BP, and tempurature.  
"Sam, I think it's meningitis. I need to do blood tests." Tom said, hoping for  
forgiveness.  
"Well the ambulance is on it's way. Here it is now. Let them in Tom." Sam said  
through tears. Her voice was different. Weaker.

"Their upstairs," Tom said to 2 ambulance crews. He waited downstairs, so he  
wouldn't upset Sam further. Just over 5 minutes later both girls were being  
brought down the stairs on spinal boards.  
"Why are they on spinal boards?" Tom said, worried.  
"They were both on the floor so they could have damaged their necks or spine if  
they fell." Said Norman plainly. Tom looked even more concerned.  
"Okay, I'll go with Sadie. Sam you go with Katie." Tom said firmly but Sam  
blocked the door, after the girls were out.  
"No. You're not coming any where near my girls. Just get out of our lives. We're  
going to stay at a hotel after the girls are out of hospital. I don't want you  
any where near them, or me!" Sam shouted before slamming the door shut, with Tom  
still on the inside.

**Please R&R! Love you guys xx Oh I will be co writing a story so this one may be coming to a close soon. Still at least... 3 more chapters till the end, at least!  
Enjoy xx**

**Sadie xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

Sam stood outside of her home, her hair blowing around wildly due to the winds of the coming storm. She didn't know which ambulance to go in. She hadn't seen which girl went in which, so she randomly chose the one of the left of her. Pulling 3 suitcases towards it, she saw Sadie on the bed. It was only a five minute drive from here to the hospital so Sam thought Katie would forgive her. Sam got up into the ambulance and sat down on a built in chair.

An hour later, Sam was sitting in the Relatives Room. Tom walked in. He sat down next to Sam and hugged her close. She didn't have the strentgh to pull away, so she just sat there.  
"Sam. They might not live. Well. Sadie probably won't live through the meningitis. Katie will. But I spotted something. When she came back from her CT... She has a brain tumour Sam." Tom said, tears in his eyes. sam let out a sob and hugged Tom.  
"You... you spotted it? Oh Tom. I should never have douted you. I love you." Sam sobbed hard into his chest. She couldn't bear to face the prospect of losing her only two children. Tom tried to comfort Sam thorugh his own sadness, but it didn't work.  
"But Tom. I need them. They're our beautiful children. We haven't even been their parents until five months ago. And now we're going to lose them!" She sobbed even harder, "Can I see them?" Sam asked.  
"Come on. We'll both see them." Tom replied, and the couple walked up to the paediatric ward.  
They saw both their girls lying on beds. Sadie had tubes snaking in and out of her, but Katie was in a better condition.  
"Do you know about your brain tumour Katie?" Sam said, her voice shaking. Katie nodded. Sadie was barely conscious, but she called weakly for Tom and Sam. They went over to her and kissed her forehead.  
"Hey you. Feeling any better?" Tom said, kindly.  
"You gave us a fright you know!" Sam laughed, but it was clear she was devastated. Sadie nodded and smiled.  
But suddenly her SATS dropped drastically, her pulse disappeard and she was in VF.  
"Tom get help!" But Tom was already pumping hard on his daughters chest.  
"Sam you get help! NOW!" Tom shouted as he carried on chest compressions. Katie started crying, but as Sam went to get help she pulled Katie's bed out of the room.

Help arrived a few minutes later. The doctor that arrived pushed Tom out of the way and started compressions themselves.  
After 30 minutes of trying the doctor was ready to call it a day. As he stopped compressions, everyone waited to see what would happen...


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**  
**Hi guys! This will be my **  
**last chapter as I am co- **  
**writing a story, and I have **  
**a new idea for anoth fanfic! **  
**This story was coming to a **  
**close anyway so I think now **  
**is the right time to close **  
**it! Me and Tam4eva123 will **  
**be writing a follow on **  
**story, following the lives **  
**of Sam's, Tom's, Katie's and **  
**Sadie's lives! I hope you **  
**have all enjoyed this story! **  
**Thanks for all your reviews**!

Sadie was moved up to the  
Paediatric Intensive Care  
Unit. Sam and Tom were heart  
broken that both their  
daughters were so ill. Sadie  
had been close to dying but  
thanks to Tom shoving the  
doctor back out of the way,  
she just survived. Katie's  
brain tumour was quite  
extended, and the  
neurologists had told the  
family of four that Katie  
may only have years to live.  
The family was devasted.

Sadie's condition was weak,  
but it was gradually getting  
better.  
"If she keeps improving like  
she's doing, she should be  
home within a couple of  
weeks." Sadie's doctor told  
Sam and Tom, who were  
delighted with the news.

"Sadie, Katie. We love you.  
Don't forget that" Sam said.  
Tom smiled at his  
girlfriend.  
"Both of you, I want you to  
see this please girls." Tom  
said, grinning. Sam was  
totally confused, not  
knowing what Tom was talking  
about. Getting down on one  
knee and reaching into his  
pocket, Tom spoke.  
"Sam, you make me the  
happiest man alive. All you  
three girls mean the world  
to me, and if anything ever  
happened to you, my heart  
would shatter into a million  
shards. Which is why I need  
you, close by my side,  
everyday until we die. Will  
you, Samantha Nicholls, be  
my wife?" Tom said slowly  
and meaningfully. The girls  
were clapping and laughing.  
katie reached down to hug  
her dad, but Sadie was stuck  
on the bed so she just  
clapped.  
Sam just stood there,  
looking down at her  
boyfriend. Did she want  
this? Was she ready?

"Tom. I..."

**thanks for reading and **  
**reviewing, and I hope you **  
**will be happy to read my **  
**follow on story! Love you **  
**all!**  
**Sadie xxx**


End file.
